The Bakugan Wizard
by Aubrie1234
Summary: During New Vestroia, when Julie said Billy was traveling, was he really? Or was it just a cover-up? What if, secretly, he was a wizard? Well, a few months after the Battle of Hogwarts, he returns home for a reunion and they learn his secret. Plus, someone is threatening Hogwarts, AGAIN. How will he be able to manage all of this?
1. Chapter 1

The Bakugan Wizard

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

 **Dear Readers, another crossover! I'm in a Harry Potter mood right now and when I re-watched some Bakugan episodes, it gave me this idea! By the way, like I've said in some of my other stories, I'll only be using the characters from up to the Second season. Also, the bakugan will be with their partners as well, and not in New Vestroia. This will also be set about a few months after the Battle of Hogwarts. And, if you guys ask enough, I might do a prequel to this.**

* * *

Billy was happy. He was getting a chance to go on a small vacation before he had to get back to his job; they had given him about two weeks to rest after his last job, which wasn't easy in the slightest. But, he knew where he wanted to have his vacation: in Wardington, at his original home. The Bakugan Battle Brawlers, Resistance, and Vexos were also having the reunion during his vacation, surprisingly, and he had sent an email, telling that he would be attending. After stopping Zenoheld years ago, the Vexos had become friends with the Resistance and the rest of the brawlers, though Billy had never met most of them, except for the time he had visited Julie over the summer when he was 15 and had fought Ace with her.

Anyway, he was taking a plane to get from Britain (where he had been living) to Japan. He also hadn't seen Cycloid until that same summer, but he had to leave him with Julie; he wasn't ready to tell his friends his little secret, if at all. The only thing he had kept with him was his old hat, which somehow still fit, and his haircut, though he did have it trimmed sometimes (it also helped with disguises sometimes).

He was wearing a long-sleeved orange jacket similar to the one he had worn when he was younger, a brown t-shirt underneath, denim jeans, and brown and orange boots. Since most of his new(ish) friends didn't know about bakugan, they didn't know why he wore the specific colors (orange and brown) but never questioned it, thinking that they were his favorites. The rest of his clothing was in a suitcase, his other stuff was in his trunk, and he had brought along his two pets: Atmos and Hynoid. They were two creatures he had nicknamed after bakugan, and he thought it suited them.

Atmos was an Eagle Owl, which he had gotten shortly after his 11th birthday (though he had never told his friends the reason why), and was a little larger than normal for an Eagle Owl. He had a 7 ft. wingspan, was 3 ft. tall, and had blackish-brown feathers. He was very loyal to Billy and protective of him as well; so protective, in fact, that he did not take a liking to Billy's family and friends instantly. He was very adaptable, however, since Billy had to travel quite a bit and bring the owl along.

Hynoid, however, wasn't an ordinary pet. He was a Crup, at over a year old, which Billy had gotten shortly after his 17th birthday (he also had a license and had removed Hynoid's second tail, as regulations stated), but many deemed it almost impossible for him to have one; the trouble was that, though Crups were very loyal to their masters and vicious towards Muggles, Billy was a Muggle-born wizard, so it might be confusing to the Crup. However, Billy had trained him to be nice to everyone Hynoid encountered except Dark Wizards. Billy had also trained Hynoid to help him with tracking Dark Wizards.

With this in mind, Billy knew he had to introduce Hynoid to his friends, since they had never seen the dog-like creature before, and because Billy hadn't visited them over the summer. Why? Well, ever since Voldmort's rise to power a year ago, Billy had been on the run because he was a Muggle-born wizard, and Hynoid and Atmos had been with him every step of the way. Atmos was good at being discreet in his flying searches and delivering letters without anyone noticing, and Hynoid had informed him if anyone had been coming close while they hid out. They had also helped out in the Battle of Hogwarts; Atmos had blinded Death Eaters while Hynoid took to immobilizing them by biting their legs, allowing nearby wizards and witches to take the Death Eaters down. Both had gotten scuffed up, but were proud to have helped defeat Voldemort after the battle was over.

Now, he had already had his 18th birthday and, like so many in Dumbledore's Army, took up Kingsley's offer to become an Auror. It was his job now and Hynoid helped with it; and, as said before, they were now on a two week vacation. As he flew, Billy hoped Hynoid and Atmos were okay in the cargo bay, since they had never been on an airplane before.

* * *

When they landed at Wardington Airport and Billy got all of his stuff back, Hynoid and Atmos weren't as sacred as he thought. They were fine and happy to see him when they were returned. When he left the airport, he hailed a taxi, which took him to the house he had bought. Since his job as an Auror needed him to sometimes go to different continents, he made sure to have a ready house in each continent; his house just outside of Wardington was one example, since it was the house he mainly used in Japan.

The taxi took them to a small house about a mile out of Wardington; it was about two stories and was a light brown color. Billy paid the taxi man and as the taxi left, Billy took out one of his wands. It was strange to everyone because, when he was first getting his wand from Ollivander's, he had also gotten another wand. One wand was Ash wood, at 11 in., and had a Unicorn tail hair core; the other was quite different, it being made of yew, at 15 in., and had a Thestral tail hair core. Originally, Billy had been picked by the ash wand; but, as he was about to leave, one of the boxes had shaken and it seemed that the wand inside, the yew wand, had also chosen him. It was quite strange, as Ollivander had put it, since it had never happened before, and the man had told Billy to be extra careful, since he seemed to be special.

Billy had taken this to heart and had taught himself to be ambidextrous; the ability to use both of your hands equally well, so that he could use both wands if need be, though he still favored his right hand. He also took turns using each wand; one month he would use the ash wand and the next, he would use the yew wand. Both wands were hidden in his sleeves, though he sometimes had one or both of them in his boots on occasion, such if he and Hynoid were hunting Dark Wizards.

Anyway, Billy took the ash wand from his left sleeve and after the taxi had completely disappeared, used his magic to levitate the trunk, since it was so heavy, and release Atmos and Hynoid. Atmos knew what to do, so he grabbed his own cage and brought it up to Billy's room, knowing which one it was since he had been there many times before; Hynoid yipped happily and followed Billy inside. Billy guided it inside as he manually carried his suitcase and Hynoid's dog-carrier, sending it to his room once he was inside. He then put the wand back up his sleeve and laid Hynoid's carrier in the kitchen, since he wouldn't need it until he went back to Britain, and walked up to the second floor with Hynoid on his heels.

Atmos was waiting in Billy's room, which was the first door on the left. The cage was on top of a worktable, which had a swivel chair and was at the foot of the bed. On the opposite side of the room was an empty wardrobe and the trunk, as being flown up there earlier, and had been laid beside it. Atmos was perched at the head of the bed, watching as Billy put the suitcase on the bed and opened it, starting to unpack, and as Hynoid entered the room.

* * *

As soon as he got unpacked, Billy fed both Atmos and Hynoid before calling Julie using the house phone (he did have a cell phone, but he preferred not to use it).

"Hello?"

"BakuBabe, it's me."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT! Anyway, nice to hear from you again, Billy! Are you really coming to the reunion?"

"Yeah, but I didn't really ask when it was going to be or where it was."

"Well, we're having it in the park tomorrow afternoon, so you got here just in time! How's Atmos?"

"He's fine. I also got a new pet, who I named Hynoid."

"A dog of some sort?" Billy nodded, though she couldn't see him. She had probably guessed, since she knew he had named the owl after a bird-like bakugan, so he would name a dog after a dog-like bakugan, wouldn't he?

"Yeah. How's Cycloid?"

"Fine. We were really worried when you didn't visit last year. Where were you?"

"I had a lot of stuff to do, BakuBabe."

"I TOLD YOU-!" Billy laughed.

"I know, I know! But it isn't going to make me stop!" he could imagine Julie fuming on the other end., "By the way, you guys could come over and visit me, if you want. I've got myself a job and right now, they're letting me on a two week vacation. The whole team could come over and visit if they wanted."

"Cool! I might, and I just had a great idea! Why don't you bring Atmos and Hynoid to the reunion?"

"Sure, I don't think they'd mind. Is there anyone new that I don't know?"

"Well, we made friends with the Vexos a long while back and I don't think any of them have met you, Klaus is married, so you haven't met his wife...And, well, that should be it! You know Baron and Mira, don't you?"

"I think so. Besides Ace, they were the other vestals in the Resistance, I think."

"That's right. Anyway, Billy, I've got to go, and I might come over later with Cycloid. See you!"

"Bye, BakuBabe." he hung up before she could say anything, grinning.

"Oh, that never gets old!" he snickered. Hynoid looked at him, confused at his master's behavior, while Atmos ignored him, having been through this many times before.

* * *

 _ **Well, what do you think? Is it good or what? And do you guys REALLY want a prequel for this? Tell me in your reviews, and I'll see you later!**_


	2. Chapter 2

The Bakugan Wizard

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

 **Dear Readers, the second chapter of this great story! Anyway, since I haven't watched much of anything beyond season 2, I'm using Bakugan Wiki to help with the outfits, and I might make up some of them, so if I don't do something right, tell me, please. Also, I saw that Julie is now a news reporter for Bakugan City, but since that doesn't exist in this world, I changed it to Bayview, and set them back during Harry Potter's years so that this story would work; I also have some OCs as well, but they are mine (as far as I know)!**

* * *

After he hung up, Billy got to work unpacking his trunk. Once all the clothes from both his trunk and his suitcase were hung up in the wardrobe, he hung up his picture of Dumbledore's Army, which he was in, and he hung the wizard posters on the walls (well, he couldn't have left his home in Britain without a few souvenirs, now could he?). He had three posters in total: One for the England National Quidditch Team, one for the Japanese National Quidditch Team, and one for the Australian National Quidditch Team. All of the posters had the players of each team from 1994 and, like any normal wizard poster, the pictures moved, along with the picture of Dumbledore's Army.

Billy, like most wizards, was a big fan of Quidditch; in fact, he used to play Keeper on his old team at Hogwarts, ever since his third year. He loved those old days, but since he was now an Auror, he didn't really have a chance to play the game any more, and he didn't have any of the supplies for it, either. All that was left from his Quidditch days were a smaller version of the banister showing the house and the house colors, his broom (an Air Wave Gold), and a few of the flags that the spectators flew to support the team. In fact, when Billy had been in Hogwarts, he had been sorted into Hufflepuff for his loyalty, and even though that other houses didn't think much of Hufflepuffs, they were proven wrong when dealing with him on the Quidditch field. Billy was a good Keeper and made sure that most Qwaffle shots didn't get past him. Ron, when he got onto the Gryffindor Quidditch team, was just as good, which made for good competition between the two houses during Quidditch, even though it was just for that school year.

Anyway, Billy put his broomstick and its servicing kit in the corner on the other side of the wardrobe and he hung up the banister and flags. He checked the rest of his stuff and was satisfied that everything was where he wanted it, except for a few Muggle things. He took out a dog-bed from the trunk and laid it on the floor of his room, where Hynoid instantly claimed it; Billy then closed said trunk and laid Atmos' cage on top before pulling out a laptop from his suitcase, laying it on the desk. The food for Atmos and Hynoid was already unpacked, right after he had gotten there, and it was in the cupboards downstairs. Billy knew that he would also have to go shopping soon, since none of his houses had ready food in them except for nonperishable food. When he had to leave, however, he would have to get rid of all the perishable food, since he didn't want anyone to just get to this house out of the blue and claim it as theirs, though someone owned it.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Billy looked out the window to see Julie there, and he was a bit surprised that she had come so early. Atmos instantly recognized her and flew down to meet her while Hynoid trotted out of the room, probably going downstairs. When Atmos came closer, Julie looked up and smiled, holding out a glove-covered hand (she knew how to handle Atmos after all the times they had met). Atmos landed on it and gave her hair a friendly nibble, to which she giggled.

"Hey, Julie!" Billy called, "I'll be down in a second, okay?"

"Right!" she called back. Billy left the window, leaving it open in case Atmos decided to fly back up and through the window. As he closed his door, however, he brought out his ash wand once again and cast _Colloportus_ on his door before hiding the wand; he didn't want Julie to enter his room by accident, since she probably didn't know about wizard magic. He then made his way downstairs and to the front door, opening it.

"Great to see you again." Billy said as she came inside. Atmos then flew from her and and perched on the couch while Hynoid barked happily, "By the way, this is Hynoid." Julie pat the Crup on the head.

"He's cute!" she said. Hynoid was kind of cute, in a way; he was white with a few brown and black spots on his back and his face and had dark brown eyes, but there was no sign of where Billy had severed Hynoid's second tail. As for Julie, she hadn't changed much. Her hair was still in the ponytail made by her brown scrunchie, and she wore a black tank top underneath a pink short-sleeved jacket, a pink and white watch on her right wrist, white shorts, and her white boots.

"Where's Cycloid?" Billy asked.

"Right here, in my pocket." Julie said, sticking her hand into one of her shorts' pockets. She then pulled out two brown marble-like balls, one of which opened to reveal Cycloid. The other was Hammer Gorem.

"Boss! Great to see you!" Cycloid said as Billy picked him off of Julie's hand.

"You too, Cycloid." he then held the bakugan down to Hynoid's level, "And this is my new pet, Hynoid."

"Nice to meet you, Hynoid!" Hynoid barked in response.

"Hello, Hynoid." Gorem said, and Hynoid barked to him as well.

"What type of dog is Hynoid, anyway?" Julie asked.

"A Jack Russell Terrier." Billy lied. He couldn't tell them what type of dog Hynoid really was, but only what dog breed Hynoid looked the most like.

"Well, that's a cool breed for him! How long have you had him?"

"A little over a year. I got him shortly after my 17th birthday." Billy said, though this was no lie, "He's pretty loyal and friendly, but there are some people he doesn't like."

"Well, now that you're on vacation, boss, what are you going to do?" Cycloid asked. Billy shrugged.

"I don't know. I'm coming for the reunion, that's for sure, but I don't know what else I want to do."

"We could go shopping together!" Julie suggested. This made Billy pale, remembering her version of 'shopping.'

"No way, BakuBabe! I'm not going through that again!"

"Stop calling me BakuBabe!" Julie said, then sighed, "But I really wanted to do at least something with you, so we could get caught up on where you've been."

"Now's as good a time as any." Billy said, gesturing toward the couch. Julie smiled and, while putting Gorem on her shoulder, went over to the couch, avoiding Atmos' talons while she sat. Billy moved Cycloid to his shoulder as well while he sat beside her and Hynoid climbed onto their laps.

"I'll tell you what I can, Julie, but there are somethings I can't tell you." Billy sighed, "Traveling and such during the entire last year takes a lot out of a guy. What have you been doing since I've been gone?"

"Well, I'm now a news reporter for Bayview." she said, "The stories aren't always exciting, but it's a good paid job. Gorem and Cycloid help out a lot, too."

"That's good." Billy said, "I've seen all kinds of things while I've traveled, like lions, komodo dragons, monkeys..." Billy had seen all of these animals while he was on the run, but he didn't mention that part.

"That sounds great, Billy." Gorem said.

"You should have seen some of the architecture." Billy continued excitedly, "I saw the Eiffel Tower, the Leaning Tower of Pisa, and the Taj Mahal. It was great!" He had also seen these places and they were also great hiding spots while he was hiding out from Voldemort, but he didn't mention that part, either.

"Wow! I wish I could have come with you, boss!" Cycloid said, "And why didn't you come see us at all?"

"Well, I couldn't." Billy sighed, "I was busy, and I was doing a few jobs, and this is the first free time I've had since then. I only got my first permanent job a few months ago, and during the time I was traveling, I couldn't get into contact with you guys at all or visit." He left off there, leaving them to imagine why he couldn't talk to them at all last year.

"And anyway," he continued after a few silent minutes, "Should I bring anything to the reunion?"

"Well," Julie thought for a moment, "You're bringing Hynoid and Atmos, right?" Billy nodded, "So, well, you could bring a few drinks and some food."

"I don't really think I can." Billy said, "I don't have any food or drinks in the house at the moment, since I just got here."

"Well, I guess Hynoid and Atmos would be enough, then." Billy nodded at her words.

"Alright; they'd love meeting some new people, especially Hynoid."

"And, since you have no food right now, why don't we go on a shopping spree?" Billy groaned.

"Okay, but no clothes!" Julie rolled her eyes.

"Oh, fine!" she huffed, "We'll just some food." He silently cheered, having gotten out of shopping clothes.

* * *

"Ugh, how did you talk me into this again?" Billy groaned, having to carry all the grocery bags.

"It's your fault for not having any food at your house." Julie said.

"Sorry, boss, but she's right." Cycloid said (he was now on her shoulder, in case his extra weight, though however tiny, accidentally toppled Billy over), "Plus, when we got there, you offered to carry all the bags for her."

 _Dang my protectiveness!_ Billy cursed himself in his head, also cursing himself to forget that he couldn't use magic in front of Muggles, since he had to go shopping with Julie. They had gotten there in Julie's car and now they were walking back to it; along the way, a few men gave him empathetic looks, having to have gone through all that before themselves, and Billy continued to think, _No offense, but at least I'm not married yet, thank goodness._

"Julie, I think you should help him before he sprains a wrist." Gorem whispered to her. She glanced back and sighed.

"You're right, I know," she whispered back, "But if I try, he'll be too stubborn to let me." Gorem thought about it, then nodded.

"Yes, he won't." he sighed.

* * *

Soon, they made it to the car (to the relief of Billy) and when they got to his house, she helped him unload and place the food in the correct places.

"What are you going to do with all of this when you go back?" she asked.

"Well, unless any of you guys want it, I would throw all this away."

"I'm sure Dan and Runo wouldn't mind the pudding and pasta." she said, "Lync and Alice could take the dairy, especially the yogurt, and Shadow has a weird fascination with bread..." Billy laughed.

"Okay, I get it. Are any of them married?"

"No, except for Klaus. They're all boyfriend/girlfriend, though. Dan has Runo, Joe has Chan Lee, Lync has Alice, Shadow has Mylene, and Ace has Mira."

"Speaking of Klaus, does he have any children yet?"

"Well, for one thing, his wife is named Bella Siuyuan, Japanese, and they do have two children: Thomas and Klara, twins, and they're both 2 years old. I haven't seen them, but Klaus seems happy."

"When did they marry?"

"Shortly after Klaus met Ace, on one of his trips to Japan and while visiting Runo. As far as I know, he met her while he and Runo were at a mall and he instantly fell for her. You can tell what happened next." Billy nodded.

"Oh yeah. So, Thomas and Klara?"

"I've heard from Klaus, who seems happy, that Thomas takes after his mother while Klara takes after Klaus."

"What does Bella look like?"

"She has dark brown hair, almost black, brown eyes, and she wears regular clothes, like jeans and a T-shirt." Billy thought about it.

"So, if the two kids were also brought to the reunion, Klara would probably have blue hair, like Klaus, and Thomas would have dark hair, like Bella." Julie nodded.

"Yeah, and they are coming to the reunion. I'm sure that they would like to meet your pets." she glanced at her watch, "Hm... I still have a bit of time before I have to go to my job. Anything else you want to do?" Billy shook his head.

"No, and I'll be fine." he said, "You should get going. And, sorry again, but Cycloid, you should stay with Julie." This surprised them.

"Why, boss?" he asked.

"Well, I know you miss me and all, and I do too, but I have some stuff here no one can see. I can't even let any of you see it, sorry, and I can't take the chance that you might see it, Cycloid."

"Oh..." the bakugan looked depressed.

"But don't worry!" Billy said quickly, "You can visit me during the rest of my vacation and we'll have all day tomorrow to see each other." This seemed to cheer Cycloid up.

"Great, boss!"

"Then I guess we should get going." Gorem said.

"Billy, are you going to watch us on TV?" Julie asked.

"Sure!" he said, "I'll do it. What channel and time do you guys have?"

"Channel 43, at 7:00." Cycloid said proudly, "We're apart of the night news!" Billy smiled.

"Well, I hope you have some good stories tonight." They then left as he called goodbye and waved. As soon as Julie started to drive away, he closed the door and sighed. He hadn't told her that he didn't have a television, but he did know a way to watch the program...

* * *

 _ **My second chapter so far! What do you think? Did I do good and keep them in character? It's been a while since I've seen Bakugan. And, the reunion will be in the next chapter.**_


	3. Chapter 3

The Bakugan Wizard

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

 **Dear Readers, as I have said (I think) in one of my other stories, I consider Ingram a girl, and that's what I will always consider her. So, if you don't like that, then I don't care. It's just how I view her. And, also, there will be pairings between bakugan, but I already have one in mind (it isn't mentioned in this chapter). If you think of one, you can suggest it to me, if you want. Also, Billy is 18 in this story, and I'm making the others' ages based on that, if you want to guess.**

* * *

He had watched Julie on the news, thanks to a friend (which he wouldn't mention), and thought she had done great. When he came back home, however, there was a letter waiting for him, and it was from the Ministry.

 _Dear Mr. Gilbert,_

 _We regret to inform you, but a local wizard has seen a Hippogriff near your location. If seen, contact the Ministry immediately. But, send the Hippogriff to sleep first, please._

 _Signed,_

 _Hermione Granger_

Billy read over the letter, surprised. A Hippogriff, nearby? He remembered that he had kept his potion supplies and potion-making kit in his trunk upstairs, and he guessed he could make a Sleeping Draught. Now, all he needed was something the Hippogriff would eat, in case he came across it, such as a bird or a ferret. He smirked, remembering Draco when he was turned into a ferret back in his fourth year; boy, was that hilarious! Until he learned that Prof. Moody at the time was Barty Crouch Jr. That dampened everything then.

Back on the subject of Hippogriffs; he didn't want to use an animal as food for the Hippogriff, so could he make something else it would eat? He nodded to himself, thinking up a plan, and went upstairs to start on the potion and taking the letter with him.

* * *

It took most of the night to make the potion, but he soon had it ready and then started on some cupcakes. While he had been making the Sleeping Draught, he had thought about other things that might attract the Hippogriff, and the only thing he remembered that might make the Hippogriff eat the food would be Amortentia, since it made whoever smells it smell whatever they find most attractive, such as the Hippogriff's food. He had made a batch earlier in the year, since Ginny had once asked of him to make some, in case she needed it to make Harry fall in love with her, but it seems she didn't, so he had kept it. As he made the cupcakes (he wasn't making a whole batch, just three), Billy added the Sleeping Draught and the Amortentia at separate intervals, so the potions would work (if he had added them at the same time they might have canceled each other out). Soon enough, he had three vanilla cupcakes filled to the brim with a Sleeping Draught and Amortentia.

Billy wrapped them in three different small paper bags so the smell wouldn't get out, stuffed the letter in his suitcase, and he prepared for the day ahead.

* * *

Unsurprisingly, Dan, Runo, and their bakugan were the first to arrive at the park that morning. Dan set up the picnic blanket while Runo checked the food. Runo was wearing her hair in its usual ponytails, a white shirt underneath a blue waistcoat, khaki shorts, and her usual brown shoes and striped socks; Dan still had his goggles on his head in their usual place, along with a red jacket over a white and blue T-shirt, blue jeans, and his red shoes.

"I can't believe we'll finally get to see Klaus and Bella's kids for the first time!" she said, "Plus, Billy's coming with Atmos and a new pet!"

"Yes, and I hope they don't get any ideas of eating us." Drago said. He was a Fusion Dragonoid now.

"If Atmos doesn't eat you guys, who says Billy's new pet will?" Dan asked him.

"It's just a precaution." Tigrerra said, "Would you like it if you were on the menu for someone else?" Dan rolled his eyes.

"No, but still! You two are too worried about this." Soon, the other brawlers came as well. Shun came first, followed by Keith (many still called him Spectra, even after all these years, and Gus wasn't following him anymore, to his relief), Mira, and Ace, who came in a group. Shun's hair was back to the length and style it was when he was thirteen, and he wore a light green shirt under a white shirt with dark green trimming, tan-colored pants, and brown boots; Keith's hairstyle and length of his hair had barely changed, as by his sister's insistence, and he still wore his feathered red jacket (put not his mask anymore), a white sleeveless shirt underneath, tan pants, and his black boots. Mira had let her hair, however, grow out a bit, leaving it to stretch a little beyond her shoulders, and she wore her silver jacket over her blue dress-like shirt, brown pants, and her white boots; Ace hadn't changed much in his hairstyle either (also thanks to Mira) and he wore a short-sleeved purple shirt with black markings, purple pants, and his black boots.

"Nice to see you guys again!" Mira said happily, "When are the others going to get here?"

"Soon." Shun said, "All in their own time."

"Do you need any help with the picnic, Dan?" Keith asked.

"No, I can get this." As they talked, the bakugan flew up to the tree providing the shade for the picnic.

"So, do you guys think that Billy's new pet might try to eat us?" Drago voiced his concerns from earlier, along with Tigrerra's.

"Maybe, but we should at least give him a chance." Wilda said. Drago huffed.

"The last time I gave anything I didn't know about a chance almost made me drown in Dan's bathtub! And it's a long story, from back when I first evolved." he said at the other bakugan's expressions.

"Oh, I remember that." Skyress said, "You had ranted about never going near any body of water on a floating device ever again the next time you and Dan called us."

"I know most cats, like myself, hate water, but even I think that's a bit of an overreaction, Drago." Tigrerra said.

"Try saying that again after you nearly drown sometime." he said unhappily.

"On to happier topics," Helios said, "How have you all been?"

"Fine, thank you. Have any of you met any of Billy's pets yet?" Skyress asked.

"Well, Wilda, Percival, Nemus, Elfin, and I met Billy and Atmos two years ago, during the summer." Ingram said, "They were very nice, and Atmos won't eat bakugan, so we're safe from him."

"And Billy's new pet?" Percival asked.

"We're not sure on him yet, as we discussed earlier." Tigrerra said, "We only heard a little from Julie, and even then we only know it's some sort of dog and that it's a boy." Just then, more bakugan flew up to greet them: Hydranoid, Brontes, Vulcan, Altair, Elico, and Hades. Both Mechanical Bakugan had been given an upgrade by Marucho so that they were now sentient and could talk by themselves. It was a known fact to everyone except themselves that Hades and Altair were in love, but they both denied any allegations that were made. Speaking of their owners, they had just arrived.

Alice was dressed in a long, yellow blouse, a white skirt, and brown boots, and her hair was a little longer, now reaching the bottom of her back; Lync hadn't changed much in his hairstyle either, and he wore a dark green shirt, white jeans, and his old black boots; Volt hadn't changed much either and he wore a sleeveless white shirt, tight-fitting black pants, and his white boots; like their comrades, Shadow, Mylene, and Gus hadn't changed much either, except that Gus' hair was now much shorter from when he used to have it.

Shadow wore a low cut dark purple shirt under a short black jacket, purple pants (similar to Ace's), and his old silver boots; Mylene wore a long-sleeved dark blue shirt, a whitish-blue skirt, and light blue boots, similar to the ones she wore as a Vexos; finally, Gus wore a dark brown shirt underneath an orange trench coat-like jacket, dark brown pants, and light brown boots, similar to the ones he wore as a Vexos.

"Master Spectra, will there be juice in boxes during the picnic?"

"Yes, Gus..." Keith sighed exasperatedly.

"Will there be games?!" Shadow asked excitedly, along with Lync.

"Well, Julie's bringing a Frisbee, if you wanna learn how to play." Runo said.

"What's a Frisbee?" Lync asked. Runo sighed angrily and Alice thought that she should take over.

"Well, guys, a Frisbee is a disc made out of plastic that you throw into the air at another person and they try to catch it. It doesn't always go in a straight line, so you have to move to catch it, especially when the wind blows. Besides people, they can also be used to play with dogs." They nodded at her words.

"Cool! I can't wait!" Shadow said.

"What about Billy?" Volt asked.

"I think Julie said she would pick him up." Shun said, "Though, no offense, it would be just her luck to forget."

"Besides Julie, the other brawlers and Marucho are also missing." Mylene observed.

"They should be here soon." Dan said, "Just be patient, Mylene." She nodded. Like Dan said, soon, many of the others arrived, though Billy and Julie were still missing. Joe, Chan, Julio, Komba, Marucho, Baron, Klaus, and his family were there. The girls immediately fussed over Thomas and Klara, who were like the spiting image of their parents; Thomas had dark brown hair, like his mother, and looked similar to her, except for his eyes, which were bluish-green, like his father's, and he was wearing a plain white shirt and jeans, along with small blue shoes; Klara had long blue hair, like her father, and looked similar to him in many ways, except for her eyes, which were brown, like her mother's, and she wore a plain pink shirt, a small yellow skirt, and small white shoes.

As for the adults, they hadn't changed much from when they were last seen, and for the picnic, Klaus wasn't wearing any fancy clothes, as he usually did; he wore a blue jacket over a white shirt, blue jeans, and blue and white shoes. Bella, his wife, was as Julie described: she had long, dark hair, that reached the middle of her back, bright brown eyes, and she wore a yellow shirt, orange shorts, and green shoes; she had also brought some extra food and an extra Frisbee to the picnic, but she said that Shadow and Lync could play with the disc _after_ they had eaten and everyone got there.

"You've got a strict wife there, Von Hertzon." Lync said to him.

"I know." he sighed, "But she's the best thing that could have ever happened to me."

As for the clothing of the others: Julio wore a black sleeveless shirt underneath a white jacket with yellow trimmings, white pants, and black shoes; Marucho still had his glasses and wore a light blue shirt underneath a dark blue sleeveless jacket, white shorts, and yellow and blue shoes; Komba had move his hat to the side instead of backwards, to where the girls tried to fix it repeatedly, and he wore a yellow sweatshirt under a short-sleeved green jacket, green pants, and yellow and green shoes; Chan wore a red dress-like outfit with gold markings and trimmings, similar to what she had worn when she was younger, and yellow and red shoes; Joe still had his pendant from when he was twelve around his neck and he wore a plain white T-shirt under a purplish-white short-sleeved jacket that had purple trimmings, white shorts, and purple and white shoes; and, as for Baron, he now wore his headband around his neck like someone would do with goggles and he wore a white jacket with yellow markings over a sleeveless yellow shirt, white pants, and his old blue boots. Their bakugan accompanied those already in the tree.

"Wow." Hades said as soon as he saw the two toddlers, "The likeness is uncanny."

"I know." Sirenoid nodded, "But, they can be a bit of a pain sometimes, though I would never tell Klaus."

"How so?" Fourtress asked.

"You try playing with them when they only think you're a toy to play with!" she shivered.

"That's worse than me." Drago said.

"Yeah, so note to everyone: don't go near the kids unless you want to be rough handled." Harpus summed up, to which everyone nodded.

"How have you guys been, then?" Altair asked.

"We've been fine, though Baron has been trying to help get Joe onto third base with Chan." Nemus said, "You can tell it just won't go well."

"How old is he again?" Brontes asked.

"15. He's the youngest here, besides the twins."

"No wonder he's being so immature..." Tentaclear said, observing what was going on below. Baron had just pushed Joe into Chan and, though grinning, had said it was an accident. Now the two brawlers were chasing him angrily.

"I said I was sorry, didn't?!" he asked helplessly.

"We don't need your help to be in love, Baron!" they said, continuing to chase him. Everyone else sweatdropped at the scene.

"This has been an interesting picnic so far." Elfin said, "But it won't be as fun until Julie and Billy get here with Cycloid and Gorem, not to mention Billy's pets!"

"At least we get to _have_ a reunion!" Preyas said, "Last year it got messed up because _someone_ had forgotten what the date was for the picnic!" He was looking pointedly at several Vestals, specifically Shadow and Lync, not to mention Baron. Suddenly, there was some slight flapping and the bakugan got out of the way as Atmos landed on their branch.

"Atmos!" Harpus said happily and loud enough for the others below to hear, "Great to see you!"

"That's Atmos?" Mylene asked, "He's quite big for an owl."

"It's because he's an Eagle Owl, and if he's here, Billy, Julie, and Billy's other pet should be here soon." Joe explained, he and Chan not chasing Baron anymore. Baron panted heavily.

"NEVER...AGAIN..." he said.

* * *

 _ **Third chapter, and out quick, no less! Anyway, read and review, readers!**_


	4. Chapter 4

The Bakugan Wizard

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

 **Dear Readers, another chapter! I know they may seem OOC at times, especially the bakugan, but this is how I imagine them in the future. I also think that, given the chance, Drago has a hard time with coffee. It's either him or one of the other bakugan, and I honestly think he would be the worst with it, as he is the leader for two groups, you know.**

* * *

Billy and Julie soon arrived, and Hynoid was on a leash. At the sight of him, the bakugan weren't so scared anymore, and the girls petted him like he was the best thing in the world. Billy was also introduced to the people he didn't know, and picnic went on. Julie lent her gloves to Billy so he could show the others more about Atmos, and the twins loved playing with Hynoid. The threesome were barely separated at all during the picnic, and Hynoid kept his eyes on them, since he knew they were young and needed to be looked after.

"Well, I'll admit, Hynoid isn't as scary as I thought he'd be." Percival said, "He's more like a dog version of Drago."

"HEY!" Drago said, "Hynoid is _not_!"

"You say that _now_..." Percival continued, "What about all those times you tried getting Ingram away from Shun?"

"Wait, that whole 'fire to the vehicle' thing was YOU?!" Ingram roared, flapping her wings angrily.

"I suggest you start running, Drago." Tigrerra wisely advised. Drago did so, leaping from the tree and running away, with Ingram hot on his heels.

"Need I even ask what happened?" Klaus looked up to the bakugan, raising an eyebrow.

"Drago got Ingram mad, AGAIN." Elfin sighed, "They'll calm down soon enough, but they'll still be mad at each other."

"At least it's better than that time Drago tried coffee." Wilda said helpfully.

"You mean the time he was all over the Resistance vehicle, yelling stuff at the top of his lungs?" Marucho asked.

"Yep." Wilda nodded, "You see, Percival here thought it would be a good idea to see what would happen if Drago tried coffee. After one sip, Drago went crazy on the caffeine rush."

"HELP ME!" Drago yelled as Ingram continued to chase him.

"COME BACK HERE, LIZARD BOY!" she roared. Everyone laughed. Soon, both bakugan were tired out and lying at Shun's feet.

"WE'LL...FINISH THIS...LATER." Ingram panted and, though Drago was also quite tired, he gulped. Shun picked them up.

"Can't you two get along, just once?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No." they both said at the same time. He shook his head. After a while, Shadow, Lync, and Billy went to play some Frisbee while the others continued to talk. Hynoid also got in on the game, after making sure the twins were near the adults.

* * *

A few of the others (Marucho, Komba, and Baron) joined the game some minutes later, making it into a great game. However, shortly after they joined, Hynoid started growling towards the bushes nearby.

"Hynoid?" Billy asked, crouching beside his dog. He whispered in the dog's ear, without anyone hearing: "Dark Wizard?" Hynoid slightly shook his head, and Billy knew it wasn't a Dark Wizard. It could only be a magical creature, since Hynoid wouldn't growl at anything else. That meant that it could be the Hippogriff Hermione sent a letter about yesterday.

"What's wrong?" Komba asked.

"I think Hynoid senses something in the bushes, like a rabbit or a squirrel." Billy said, "Since Hynoid likes so many things, this might be a really bad thing. Maybe we should check it out."

"Okay, but don't get hurt." Marucho said. Billy nodded and followed Hynoid into the bushes.

"Where's Billy and Hynoid going?" Bella noticed, attracting the others' attention.

"Billy said Hynoid wasn't liking something, so they went to investigate." Lync said, since he was the nearest to them, "Marucho told him not to get hurt, and they left. I wonder what set Hynoid off, since Billy said he's so friendly."

"That's strange." Julie said, "He was so friendly yesterday."

"Maybe it's a squirrel or something, like what dogs usually chase." Dan said, "It's probably nothing."

"Thomas, Klara, please come over here." Klaus called, walking over to the twins, who had crawled a bit away from the older people. He bent down to pick them up when he heard something in the bushes, and he doubted that it was Billy or Hynoid. His grip tightened around his two children uneasily as he looked up. That's when the Hippogriff appeared.

* * *

Hynoid was sniffing the ground and looking around, searching for something, and Billy knew that it wasn't good. He also felt uneasy, like he shouldn't have left his friends, so he took out his ash wand again, more as a comfort thing than anything else. When Hynoid started loping back to the others, he thought that maybe the Crup had lost the scent. However, when Hynoid picked up speed, he knew the dog had found the creature that he had smelled or sensed earlier and was going after it. Billy ran after him, following, but when he saw when he got back to the others he didn't expect.

Klaus was on the ground, Thomas and Klara in his arms, and he was looking up at the Hippogriff fearfully; Atmos had taken action and was flying around the Hippogriff's head, trying to stop it from attacking, and Hynoid was barking at it, knowing that he couldn't get close without getting hurt himself (that was a hard lesson he learned from experience). However, the Hippogriff ignored all this and advanced on the three; the others were too shocked to do anything, which only left Billy.

" _Aqua Eructo_!" A small jet of water erupted out of Billy's wand and hit the Hippogriff, distracting it and making it turn its attention to him.

"Maybe that _wasn't_ such a good idea..." Billy muttered as the Hippogriff reared back.

" _Protego_!" The Hippogriff was kept from hitting him by an invisible shield while he brought out one of the cupcakes he had made and threw it over the shield to the animal. The Hippogriff caught the scent from the cupcake and snatched it out of the air, gulping it down. Soon, it had fallen asleep and Billy checked it over, to make sure it was asleep and to see if there were any injuries. Once he was satisfied, he stood and turned to the others, glancing at his pets' to see if they might be injured; they didn't seem to be.

"I know, I know. I have a _lot_ of explaining to do..." he sighed sadly.

"...A _lot_?! You have more than a _lot_ to explain!" Sirenoid said from the tree, being the first to get out of her shock. He held up his hands in defense.

"Look, before any of you freak out, I know I have explaining to do, and we can do that at my house. Right now, I've got to deal with some concerning this creature," he gestured to the Hippogriff, "It's called a Hippogriff, and they usually don't attack for no reason." He crouched beside Klaus, "Are you guys hurt at all?" In response, the twins giggled and grabbed at his long hair, causing him to smile.

"No, we're just fine." Klaus smiled himself, "And it seems Atmos and Hynoid knew what they were doing. Have they done this before?"

"No, but similar." Billy helped him up and they went back to the group, with Atmos and Hynoid at their heels (technically, Atmos was in the air, so he wouldn't be directly at their heels, unlike Hynoid). Once they were back, Billy explained a bit.

"I'm a wizard, I learned this when I was 11, before the bakugan came." he said, "I couldn't tell you guys, because you guys are known as Muggles, non-magical people, which aren't supposed to know magic, and I was too scared to tell that bakugan, since I was so young and was still new to the fact that I was a wizard. I had to keep that secret for seven years, and it was horrible. I'm so sorry, it won't happen again; I'm going to make sure that no one tries to take that away. I'm not keeping secrets anymore, I'm through with that; you guys are my friends, so I'll tell you everything you ask for."

"Then where were you last year?" Ingram asked; they had recovered during Billy's explanation, and everyone was feeling a bit betrayed, especially Julie and Cycloid, but no one showed it. Billy sighed; this he didn't want to explain until later, but he had promised, and he wasn't about to go back on that.

"Look, there's something else you need to know before I explain. In the Wizarding World, some wizards and witches, female wizards," he explained to their confused faces, "believe in blood purity, such as Muggle-born wizards like me, half-bloods, which have a wizard or witch parent and a Muggle or Muggle-born parent, and then the pure-bloods, which are wizards and witches who are some of the few pure Wizarding families, with no Muggles or Muggle-born wizards or witches. The Pure-bloods believe that Muggles are nothing more than pests," this earned glares from everyone, "and that Muggle-born wizards and witches 'stole' magic from 'real' wizards and witches and shouldn't be much more than homeless people." he flinched as their glares intensified, "Last year, an evil wizard known as Voldemort took over the Ministry, which is like the Wizard government, and he appointed my old teacher, Dolores Umbridge, as minister. She wanted Muggle-born wizards to register before they were given trial to see if they should either have their wands broken and be put out on the street, or go to the famous Wizard prison, Azkaban. I was on the run so I wouldn't register and end up with either of those two fates, and I knew I had to at least do something to help stop Voldemort.

"You know I got Atmos as a pet after my 11th birthday, well I got Hynoid so that he could help protect me; he's actually a Crup, a wizard dog that hates Muggles and is loyal to wizards. I trained him to be kind to everyone he met, even Muggles, but I also made sure he could sniff out Dark Wizards, like the ones that worked for Voldemort, so I wouldn't be captured; Voldemort had some of his minions out looking for rebelling wizards, and they were soon nicknamed Snatchers, since they took the people who were found to be wizards and that they were against Voldemort. I was never captured because of Hynoid, and I kept running and sabotaging many things, which wasn't much, but at least I was having an impact. That is, until a few months ago, when I heard the legendary Harry Potter was back at Hogwarts, my old wizard school, and that a huge battle was going to go on, now known as the Battle of Hogwarts.

"I joined Harry's side in the fight and everyone at the school protected it the best they could, but we had huge casualties. Harry did, however, kill Voldemort and end his reign of terror, and the head of the Auror office, which are like wizard police," he added, "Kingsley Shacklebolt, asked many people who were once in a defense group back in my fifth year, Dumbledore's Army, if they wanted to become Aurors, free of charge. Many accepted, like me, and that's where I've been for the past few months." he sighed, now finished. Julie hugged him from behind, and no one was meeting his eyes.

"That sounds... _horrible_." Helios said, "And I know that's ironic, because of what I've done in the past."

"I know." Billy sighed, giving Julie a reassuring squeeze on her arm, before glancing around, "And some people from the Beast Division, or at least some sort of Creature Capture Unit should be here already, to pick up the Hippogriff. As an Auror, it's my job to make sure no one is hurt, especially not you guys. The Ministry probably already knows that I showed you guys magic, and they don't want more Muggles learning about it, so they might send more Aurors to erase your memories."

"What?!" Lync said incredulously.

"Don't worry, though. Magic is allowed in front of Muggles if they already know about magic, or if it's a dangerous situation; the Hippogriff was dangerous, and since you guys are my friends, I should be able to convince them to let you all keep your memories of this event."

"I hope so." Drago growled, "If they even try taking away Dan's or the other's memories...They WILL most certainly PAY!"

"I don't doubt it, Drago." Billy said, before there was a very loud crack, which scared everyone except him, and he stood, turning to see a group of people, with Harry at the front, surprisingly. He barked out orders to the other wizards before going to Billy, nodding in recognition.

"I know what happened." he said, "And I suppose you don't want them to encounter the Obliviators?"

"They're my friends, and it's high time they knew. Besides, they won't tell anyone; I promise, I'll even take responsibility for their actions if they do tell!" Harry held up a hand.

"I know the feeling, and though the Ministry sent me with a warning letter and were ready with a full team of Obliviators, I think I can help make this work out." Billy brightened.

"Really?!" Harry nodded and Billy shook his hand enthusiastically, making Harry blush a bit, "Thanks a lot, Harry! If you need us, I'm taking my friends back to my house." He nodded.

"Alright." A wizard then came up, informing Harry that the Hippogriff was secure.

"Good." Billy then remembered the other two cupcakes, which he then gave to Harry.

"I made those for the Hippogriff, since Hermione sent me a letter yesterday. They're filled with a Sleeping Draught and Amortentia, so you really don't want to eat them. That Hippogriff is probably going to love me to bits when it wakes up!" Harry chuckled.

"Somehow, I don't doubt it." he then looked Billy straight in the eyes, serious, "And keep an eye on your friends, at least until this settles." He then shook Billy's hand, "Can't wait to have you and Hynoid back in the Department, though."

"We'll be back in two weeks; you can survive that long, can't you?" Harry chuckled again, then said goodbye. They all apparated away with the Hippogriff, and Billy turned back to the others.

"Well, now that that's over, why don't we go back to my house so I can explain more? I promised I would." No one decided to ask how he was so calm about what just happened, so they got in their own vehicles and followed him back to house. Atmos flew through the upstairs window ahead of them and Hynoid jumped out of the car, going to the door excitedly.

"Hold your horses, Hynoid!" The Crup whined in protest as they parked and got out, Billy going to the door and unlocking it. For once during that day, however, there was something he didn't expect:

"Draco? Luna? What are you two doing here?"

* * *

 _ **Cliffhanger! Why are the two at Billy's house? Will Harry succeed in making the Ministry allow Billy's friends as Muggles-who-know-magic-but-will-keep-it-a-secret? Find out in the next chapter!**_


	5. Chapter 5

The Bakugan Wizard

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

 **Dear Readers, I hope you like this chapter. Also, when Draco's hair changes color, I got the color meanings from various websites, so check them out if this doesn't make sense. And you'll see why Draco's hair does that soon enough.**

* * *

"Billy!" Luna said happily, getting up from the couch, where she had been sitting, along with Draco. He also stood as the man and his friends came inside.

"New friends, Gilbert?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow. Billy smirked.

"These are my original friends that I told you guys about, back at Hogwarts." Billy said, "If I told you all of their names, you might not be able to keep up."

"Try me." Draco said. Billy rolled his eyes, then took a breath.

"Julie, Dan, Runo, Shun, Marucho, Alice, Komba, Chan Lee, Joe, Julio, Klaus, Bella, Thomas, Klara," Billy said, without stopping as he introduced and pointed to each person, "Mira, Ace, Baron, Lync, Volt, Shadow, Mylene, Gus, and finally, Spectra, also known as Keith."

"Impressive, Billy!" Luna clapped while Draco's mouth hung open, before he closed it and crossed his arms, huffing slightly.

"I bet you can't say all of the bakugans' names, then." he said, "Five Galleons if you say all of them correctly, with your friends to back it up."

"You're on, Malfoy." Billy said. By this time, everyone had gone to take a seat.

"He's told you about the bakugan?" Joe questioned.

"Yes." Luna nodded, "I don't think he's kept any secret from us. It's understandable that he kept them from you, though. He wanted to protect you, so don't be mad at him. Or, at least, too mad." Billy took another breath.

"Cycloid, Gorem, Skyress, Drago, Tigrerra, Helios, Brontes, Hades, Altair, Hydranoid, Sirenoid, Ingram, Wilda, Preyas, Elfin, Elico, Fourtress, Tentaclear, Harpus, and Vulcan." he rattled off.

"Well, he got all of them right." Tentaclear said, "Good memory."

"Galleons, please?" Billy said, holding out his hand to an irritated Draco, who dug through his pockets until he handed Billy five gold coins, which the man pocketed.

"Stupid Hufflepuff." Draco muttered under his breath. Billy had heard and was now grinning.

"By the way, Draco, I got you a present. Let me go get it while you guys introduce yourselves." He ran up their stairs, his grin not leaving his face.

"So you guys were friends of Billy's, when he was going to a wizard school?" Gorem asked, as all the bakugan were on the living room table while the others sat around the room. Draco and Luna were the only ones still standing.

"Yep." Luna nodded, "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The best wizard school in the whole world, actually."

"And Draco, you mentioned something about Billy being something called a Hufflepuff. What's that?" Hydranoid asked.

"Back at Hogwarts, when you went there for the first time, you get sorted into these four groups, called Houses, and each one is different and named after one of the four founders of Hogwarts. Hufflepuff is the House started by Helga Hufflepuff, its symbol is a badger, for a reason no one knows," he grumbled the last part, which Luna nodded to, since she had no idea either, and she doubted Billy knew, though he was in the House, "And it's supposed to be the loyal house, with colors of yellow and black, and Billy was in that house. The other three houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin."

"Gryffindor is the house of the brave, started by Godric Gryffindor." Luna said, "Its symbol is a lion and its colors are red and gold. Ravenclaw is the house of the clever, which was also my house, and it has the symbol of an eagle-"

"Why not a raven?" Gus asked.

"No one knows." Draco shrugged, "As Luna was saying, Ravenclaw is her house and also the house of the clever. Its founder was Rowena Ravenclaw and it has the colors blue and white. As for Slytherin, most people hate the house." he sighed, "I should know; I was put in it. But, Slytherin is the house of the cunning and, for most wizards and witches, evil. It was started by Salazar Slytherin, has the symbol of a snake, and the colors are green and silver." Billy then came back with some sort of bottle.

"Butterbeer." he explained, "Wizard drink, and I thought you'd like it, since we haven't seen each other since what happened during the Battle of Hogwarts." He winked as well, secretly telling Draco that he hadn't told anyone that part of the battle. Draco winked back and took the bottle with a 'thank you.'

"That was nice of you, Billy." Ace said. He still had his grin.

"You don't know the half of it." he muttered. Draco looked at him suspiciously before drinking. Billy grinned even bigger and tried to contain his laughter; he had also brought a hand-held mirror with him.

"What's with you, Billy?" he asked, just as his hair turned a purple color.

"Look in the mirror!" he squeaked, now trying very hard to contain his laughter as he gave Draco the mirror. The others were also trying not to laugh, except Luna, who had her wand out, as she had gone through this and similar scenarios many times before. One look in the mirror made Draco drop it and give Billy one of his biggest glares ever. Billy couldn't take it anymore, so he broke down laughing, along with many of the others. Billy was laughing so much he collapsed onto his back, still laughing, as Draco gave him a death glare, his hair turning dark red in fury.

"Gilbert..." Draco growled.

"I-it's temporary!" he gasped between laughs, "I-it'll wear off in a f-few hours!" Draco tackled Billy with full intention of choking him to death. Luna waved her wand and Draco was lifted into the air, away from Billy, who continued to laugh. He struggled against the magic with no effect.

"Luna!" he roared, "Let me go! I'm going to make Gilbert pay for this!"

"Draco, he was doing it just to get back at you for what happened in your third year." she said, "You _did_ turn his hair blue and pink."

"Yes, but it was justified!" Draco protested, "He laughed at me after seeing Granger punch me!"

"So did Harry and Ron, yet you didn't punish them." He was silent for once.

"...So I did, but I _will_ get back at Gilbert!" She then let him down, but Draco didn't go after Billy again, who was _still_ laughing; he only glared as best as he could while his hair was still dark red and crossed his arms angrily.

"Keep laughing, Gilbert, and wait until I get my revenge!" Draco growled to the downed wizard. Billy seemed to calm down at that and after he fully stopped laughing (which was after a few minutes), he gave Draco his biggest grin.

"Says you, Malfoy. I can beat back anything you try!" Draco glared at him even more while Billy stood and went to sit on the couch's back, ignoring Draco's glare; it was fun sometimes when you had such polar-opposite friends, like Luna did.

"...Is this normal?" Alice asked.

"Yep." Luna nodded, "This is usual for them, and they usually get into a duel if I'm not there to separate them."

"I won't deny that." Billy crossed his arms behind his head, being careful not to fall over when he leaned back, "Even though we are great friends, we do tend to get into fights quite a bit."

"Which you always say I start." Draco said, still glaring at him.

"But you do!"

"Why you-!"

"Boys..." Luna warned, waving her wand threateningly. They shut up and kept quiet, Draco's hair turning pink in embarrassment, along with his face, while Billy turned away with a small smile, knowing that he had won the argument.

"By the way," Julio said, "What are you two doing here in the first place?"

"Well, Hogwarts is almost repaired and everyone from last year is coming back for their classes, even the seventh years!" Luna said, "I'm going as well, but the seventh years are given the choice if they want to take their classes again or not, since they technically don't have to go to school anymore. All of the seventh years are doing it except for the Slytherins and mostly anyone who became an Auror after the battle."

"That's also the reason I came as well." Draco said, his hair now olive green, "See, it also seems some rouge Death Eaters-"

"Death Eaters?" Runo interrupted, a bit scared.

"Servants of Voldemort." Billy explained, glancing at Draco, "Continue." Draco nodded, having seen the glance, which no one else saw except Luna.

"As I was saying, some rouge Death Eaters or someone is threatening Hogwarts if they try doing another school year this year." he explained, "Many Aurors are being put on the job, including Potter, Weasley, and Longbottom, and anyone else from the D.A., including myself. I came here, wanting to ask if you were going to take the job, since you'll have to be staying at Hogwarts full-time until this is over." Billy shrugged.

"I don't know. My vacation just started and now my friends know my secret, not to mention I'm needed back in the Wizarding World again." he sighed, "I would do it, but with the whole incident earlier, I can't let my friends out of my sight, in case something happens."

"I know!" Shadow suddenly said, standing and turning to him, "Why don't we come with you to Hogwarts? You could do your job while keeping an eye on us, plus we would learn more about the Wizarding World, like you promised." Billy looked to his magical friends.

"That's not a bad idea. What do you guys say?" They shrugged.

"I don't mind, as long as McGonagall and the Ministry allow it." Draco said.

"It would be wonderful to have you all there! Since you're Muggles, you can help the students in Muggle Studies, and they could teach you more about the Wizarding World!" Luna said.

"Muggle Studies?" Julie asked.

"Classes that teach students about the world of Muggles, which is normal, everyday life for you guys."

"Technically," Mira said, "We Vestals aren't Muggles. We would be learning just as much as you guys would about both worlds, since we don't exactly know everything about the Muggle World."

"Well, since we've agreed to everything, what do you guys say? As soon as they allow it we could be on the Hogwarts Express." he said, "The train that takes _everyone_ to Hogwarts!"

"Well, I don't think any of would mind. In fact, we'd be excited." Bella said, "But what about Thomas and Klara? We can't exactly leave them at home for an entire school year."

"You could bring them with you." Luna said, "We could use the Room of Requirement as your special room, where you can sleep and take care of your children at the same time, like at home!"

"Room of Requirement?" Harpus asked.

"It's a magical room in Hogwarts that changes to meet a person's needs at any time. Since it changes at any time, it isn't on any map, so it can't be plotted, and it's hidden well, so most people can't find it." Draco said, "It's hidden so well because, if there's someone already in the room, you can't get into it unless you think of the same thing that the person had been wanting that the room had changed to. It's confusing, trust me."

"Yeah, but it was thanks to me that you weren't hurt when Umbridge stormed the place back in our fifth year." Billy said, "The stupid patrol still thought you were on their side!"

"Technically, I was, but I didn't get any accusations against me, thanks to you, Gilbert." Draco gave him a small smile in thanks, which Billy returned.

"Pleasure, Malfoy; my pleasure. Anyway, I can send a quick letter to the Ministry-"

"No, Gilbert, let us." Draco said, standing with Luna, "We were going back there, anyway. We can give the report."

"And when I go to get my school supplies, would you all like to come?" Luna asked, "We'd be going to Diagon Alley, back in London."

"I'd love to!" Elfin said, "What's Diagon Alley?" Everyone sweatdropped, and Draco's hair turned dark blue, with a few streaks of pink.

"It's a line of shops for wizards and witches, where everyone usually gets their school supplies." Billy said, "The front of the alley is guarded by a magically hidden pub, called the Leaky Cauldron. You'll need our help to find it, since you aren't magical and all. By the way, if it wasn't for the fact that you guys aren't witches or wizards, I'd say that all of you could be out of school except Komba, Marucho, and Baron. Marucho and Komba would be in their seventh year, and Baron would be in his fifth year, I'd say, just by your ages."

"Cool!" Komba and Baron said.

"Interesting." Marucho said, adjusting his glasses, "How old does a student need to be when they enter Hogwarts?"

"Well, magical power usually starts appearing at about eleven, when you also get your letter." Luna said, "Anyone could get one, even if they didn't have magical parents, like Billy, but only if they're magical. If you didn't get a letter, then you aren't magical."

"What about a person that was born to a magical family that doesn't get a letter?" Spectra asked. The three looked at each other.

"Well, that kind of person if called a Squib." Draco explained, "A squib is a person born to a magical family, but doesn't have any magical powers. Some wizards and witches theorize that Squibs are the reason that Muggle-born witches and wizards are magical; they think that at one point in time, Squibs in the past married to Muggles, and it kept going from there until everyone forgot that the family had magical blood, which led to the surprise of a Muggle-born wizard or witch."

"Which is also the reason that I've been digging into my family history." Billy said, "I really want to know if I'm descended from a Squib or some sort of wizard or witch. There has to be a reason I'm magical, and I've been trying to find that out for the past seven years, but with no luck."

"Once we get to Hogwarts, maybe you can find it in the records." Luna suggested.

"How?" he asked, "It doesn't say who they married, who their children are, anything! It just says their name, so I won't get anywhere!" In his panic, Billy had leaned too far backward, to which he now fell over the back of the couch. Hynoid went back there to check on him, along with Gus.

"Ow...Thank you, Gus, and now I think I may have a concussion...Ow..."

"Anyway," Draco rolled his eyes at his friend, his hair turning dark yellow, "We'll be going now."

"How?" Volt asked, "Are you going to teleport like the wizards from earlier or something?"

"We came here by Floo Powder." Luna explained, "You throw the powder into a fire place, then yell out where you want to go as you step into the flames, but you have to make sure you say it as clear as you can." Draco nodded as he brought out a small pouch from his pocket.

"So, we'll be seeing you, if the Ministry and McGonagall agree, and you had better hope this fades away before someone sees it too well and gets ideas." he said, giving Billy's still downed form a playful glare, "Goodbye!" Luna also said goodbye as Draco threw a pinch of some sort of powder from the bag into the fireplace, which then had the grate explode in green flames. They stepped into it, saying quite clearly: "The British Ministry of Magic!" They were gone in seconds, and soon the fire disappeared.

"Well, we're about to have a good time." Billy said, holding his head as Gus helped him stand, "Now, can anyone go and get me an icepack, please?"

"Oh, Boss..." Cycloid sighed.

* * *

 _ **Another chapter, and do you like it so far? I made Billy, Draco, and Luna a trio because I just think it would be a good thing, though it was different during Billy and Draco's first year. Anyway, read and review!**_


	6. AN

**ATTENTION, REVIEWERS, GUESTS, READERS, FAVORITERS, AND FOLLOWERS! THIS IS AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **Well, not really, but I needed to get your attention somehow, right? Anyway, I have a challenge for all of you! A while back, I found a picture on DeviantArt by 1sthi1357 made of Dino TK, from my story, _Of Dinos and Digimon_. Last night, when I was looking at it again, it gave me an idea!**

 **I am not a drawing person. I trace, but don't draw. Which is why I want to ask you guys if you could draw for me! Well, not for me, but from my stories.**

 **This is what I mean: you draw things from my stories and post them on DeviantArt, I'll mention them in the story they're from. There is no cost or prize, except maybe a Llama and my eternal happiness!**

 **Here are the rules:**

 **1\. You _MUST_ include my name in the description so I can find it and the name of the story it's from.**

 **2\. It doesn't have to be a good picture, it can be whatever. I want to see what you all can come up with!**

 **3\. You can make multiple works of art, not just one piece.**

 **4\. They can either be character designs, scenes (or comics) from the story, or title pictures.**

 **Now that that's done with, I hope you guys take on the challenge! See you!**


End file.
